Bella's Rebirth:No Words
by HPFangirl71
Summary: This short story takes place after Bella's transformation in Breaking Dawn, only in this version Edward no longer wants Bella-she is lonely and turns to another for comfort and physical needs.


**Bella's Rebirth: No Words**

**By HPFangirl71**

**Warnings: Includes Non Canon ships, Graphic Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mention of Blood, Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

It had been six months since Bella's rebirth. Edward had fulfilled her most desired wish on their honeymoon. The pain of his venom had been excruciating. A horrible way to spend one's honeymoon, yet she had thought it would be worth it in the end. To finally be Edward's equal and to have his love for all eternity.

Bella had been so horribly wrong about her transformation. Becoming a vampire had not bonded her and Edward. In fact, this transformation was the cause of the growing rift between them. Edward had loved Bella for three main reasons. The scent of her blood had been enticing, her mind a refreshing mystery, and the need to protect her had entertained him.

She was no longer human now. Her blood replaced by poisonous venom, her newfound strength her only protector, and her mind a puzzle sadly solved. Edward now felt trapped in marriage to a mate he no longer found appealing. He had tried to make the best of it but in the end had fled to Denali leaving Bella behind with the Cullens.

Bella was extremely lonely in her new life. What should have been a joyous rebirth now only brought her heartache. Things that should have enthralled her were pointless with no one to share them with. With no human tears to shed for her loss, Bella had locked her misery away inside. The Cullens were oblivious to her pain.

There was only one other who knew of her secret heartache. That person was Jasper Hale. Jasper had an uncanny ability. He could read people's emotions. His gift was very similar to Edward's, only instead of thoughts, it was emotions he heard. He could also make you feel things that he projected on you.

He was trying hard not to use his powers on Bella. Trying to give her time to sort things out for herself. She was a newborn and needed time to adjust to the sudden changes in her life, both good and bad. Bella's ability to resist human blood had made the thirst part of her transformation much easier. Her only adjustment remained an emotional one.

Bella's biggest problem wasn't just Edward's indifference towards her. It was her increased libido. Without the constant thirst for blood her sex drive had almost tripled. She spent hours in self gratification but found the act of masturbation alone to be tedious and boring. She craved the attentions of a mate but he was no longer here to tend to her needs. He had abandoned her when she hungered for him the most.

Bella would have been embarrassed to know that Jasper could feel these feelings of frustration. It had in fact increased his own sexual appetite too. Jasper loved Alice but sometimes even life with her wasn't enough. Their sex life didn't always contain the passionate spark he desired. It lacked an air of mystery to it due to Alice's omnipotence. Over the decades it had become overly predictable. He found himself craving something different.

That something different was of course Bella. The moment he'd though of himself and Bella in a sexual context, Alice had seen it. She knew her visions were subjective but still it had frightened her. She'd gone to him and given him her permission to help Bella through Edward's abandonment. She'd do anything to keep Jasper's love. Anything to keep her powerful hold on him. He was both embarrassed and touched by her allowance of this one indiscretion.

It was dark in the woods the evening he decided to approach her. Bella had been out on a hunt. He found her just after she'd finished feasting on a rather large antelope. Her crimson eyes looked up at him, brightly shining from the quenching of blood. God she was beautiful, how could Edward not see it?

Bella looked at him curiously. His muscles rippling tightly beneath the grey of his t-shirt. He looked like a terrifyingly beautiful angel with his honeyed locks blowing slightly in the breeze. She felt guilty for having such thoughts.

In a flash of movement, he was at her side. "Alice knows I'm here." he informed her. It dawned on her that he was thinking the same thoughts she was and it mortified her. A part of her wanted desperately to run from him, while another more devious side wanted him in a way that was very wrong. He seemed to sense her indecision, his hand reached out to her face with the softest of touches. Inwardly she cringed but outwardly she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his skin. It had been a long time since she'd felt the touch of a man and she realized how desperately she craved it. "Jasper, this is wrong…" she whispered in a way that only he could hear.

His fingers trailed slowly along her jaw and across her neck. "No Bella, it's not. In fact it's the most right thing in the world. We both need this and you shouldn't deny yourself because of Edward. What he did to you was terribly wrong but I know how to make it better…" She felt a cool wave of calm wash over her and immediately relaxed. His arms reached out to capture her and she no longer resisted him. Their lips united and they savored the taste of each other. Their touches seared coolly into one another's flesh.

Bella pulled at his hair, bringing him closer to her. She wanted to feel every hard muscle against her body. She may never get this chance again and she intended to make the most of it.

Jasper grasped her ass tightly with both hands, his hardness rubbing suggestively into her thigh. She felt the all too obvious sign of his need and responded by tearing at his clothes. Within seconds his shirt fell tattered to the ground. Bella's lips felt cool against his chest. Her kisses grew fervent with desire. She let them trail down across his stomach as she knelt in the dirt before him. She was beautiful with desire. Boldly, she reached out and undid his jeans, releasing the monster within.

He let out a quiet groan as her lips pulled the full length of him into her mouth. Rapidly, her tongue encircled his shaft. The feel of her moist mouth was almost his undoing. He was almost tempted to take her there quickly and needfully. Jasper inhaled sharply as her mouth continued to work on him, his hands fisted tightly in her hair.

He lifted her up and pushed her up against a nearby tree. He kissed her roughly and pulled the bodice of her dress open. Her strength surpassed his, yet she didn't resist him. Her hands explored his naked body greedily. He felt her breasts heaving heavily under his chest as she breathed in his heady scent.

Jasper could feel her desire for him and he mirrored it with his power. Bella felt the wave of his own desire pouring out to her and it made her more needy for him. Their lips fed hungrily on each other, tasting with tongues and exploring with fingers that felt like fire on icy cold skin. She felt his fingers reaching underneath her dress, trailing slowly up her thigh. She let out a gasp as his fingers entered her. He moved inside her, slowly at first and then faster.

Bella felt the peak of her orgasmic pleasure and screamed his name. Jasper felt her body clench around his fingers. He deepened his kisses and his tongue darted inside, playfully touching hers. He used his incredible power once again, doubling her pleasure, watching her come undone was turning him on. He felt how moist she'd gotten and knew she was ready for him as she whimpered with delight at his kisses.

He knelt down before her, positioning himself between her thighs. She was begging him to enter her but he wanted to taste her first. His tongue glided up her thigh and she moaned as it entered her. The taste of her juices only made him crave her more. His tongue dove deep inside her as his fingers played at her pulse and she again came undone for him. He savored every moment of her orgasm. Within seconds he had pinned her to the tree and entered her forcefully. She was no longer human, no longer fragile. Jasper wanted her with an animalistic need and she delighted in his attentions. All thoughts of Edward and Alice had fallen apart ages ago.

She tasted her own salty sweetness on his lips. Her nails dug hard into the muscles of his back as she pulled him deeper into her. He growled her name as he thrust harder into her. With each thrust she felt herself once again coming undone. Jasper felt her pleasure and it was so amazing. Her desire for him was overwhelming but he held on. Feeling her wrapped around him was incredible and he sent her another wave of pleasurable emotion. Her entire body tingled from his talented attentions. With several more thrusts she felt his body tense up and with one last growl she felt him spill into her. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her completely in his hard muscles. "Oh Bella darlin…" he whispered into her ear. She looked up but said nothing. There was no need for words cause everything she was feeling was there written in his eyes. She was sure he could read how wonderful she was feeling. No words would make it anymore perfect… so they just stood there locked in a silent emotional embrace.


End file.
